


Tentacles and Masters

by LucaHyuga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Monsters, Other, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaHyuga/pseuds/LucaHyuga
Summary: When a creature called the Jagkar attacks, Tony must take one for the team and let it do what it wants to him, all while Steve and Natasha are trying to stop it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story may be triggering after a certain point in the story. When it starts, if it makes you uncomfortable then stop reading

Tony looked up at him. The man who was standing over him. His hand gripping tightly on the billionaire's hair forcing him to look up at him. Tony didn't want to do this, but what choice did he have? Every second in the position he was in, he had to remember that if he didn't do this then his friends would get hurt. The people he was calling his family.

* * *

The day had started like any other day. Tony woke up with his head on his lab desk. His head was hurting from the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before. It was too much. It was always too much. But it was the only way he could get himself to sleep these days. It stopped the night terrors which invaded his mind every night. 

He stood up and stumbled his way towards the kitchen. The billionaire made himself a cup of coffee and sighed contently. He had a small smile on his face. Even when Clint came in grouchy, he had a smile on his face. Clint shoved Tony out of the way to open the fridge. In furnace, he was stood right in front of it. 

"Peanut butter for breakfast? You know Hulk will go mental. It's his." Tony said.

"Yeah I know." Clint said and stuck his fingers into the jar anyway. He did that when he had no intention on leaving any. Tony sipped at his coffee. 

Every morning was the same. He'd drink his coffee. Clint would eat something of Hulks. Natasha would come in for her breakfast and ate it quickly before Hulk came crashing through. Hulk would then groan because his pickles were gone, or his peanut butter, or his gacamole. Then he'd go find Clint and chase him around the tower. And that would be when Steve made his way back to the tower. Thor was off world at the moment.

Only today was different. When Hulk went chasing Clint the power cut out. Everything went dark and the lifts stopped working in the building, which meant poor Steve was stuck in them.

Luckily the coms were still working. By habit, Steve had put one in on his way out. It was he was always on call. 

"Guys?" He asked. Tony had rushed straight into his lab to check the scanners, which were down.

"Cap, where are you?" he asked. 

Steve looked around. He looked out the window. He was too high to jump. 

"I don't know. the lift broke down. The numbers aren't on the little screen. I'm going to see if I can get the door open."

The building started to creak and the air started to feel heavy. Something was going on. Steve managed to open the doors of the elevator and lifted himself up on the ledge, just in time for the elevator to rapidly start crashing downwards. Whatever was happening wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

The lights went off and so Hulk stopped chasing Clint. He started to sniff up and Clint could just tell something was going on.

"Smells funny." Hulk said. He went running towards the staircase. 

"What?" Clint asked. He ran after him "Hey wait up. What smells funny?" Hulk jumped over the banister for the stairs and started to fall to the bottom. Clint sighed. There was no way he was going to do that, but he was on the 108th floor. He started to run down the stairs as quick as he could, but there was so many stairs.

After what felt like an eternity, Clint finally made it to the bottom. Hulk was stood there sniffing and looking around. Clint put his hands on his knees and panted. 

"What is it?"

"Don't know." The building creaked again. Hulk jumped and covered Clint as the building started to fall down on top of them.

Nat had finished eating her breakfast and headed back to her room when the building started to creak. She heard it and rushed to Tony's lab. 

Tony was in there trying to get the power back on.  He was having no luck.

"Tony. What's going on?" she asked. He was frantically tapping on his keyboard.

"I don't know. Something knocked JARVIS out. I can't get him back online." He said with a pit of worry coming out as he spoke. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure itll be okay." She said "You'll figure it out." But Tony couldn't figure it out. And the creaking started to get worse. He put his suit on as quick as he could and flew out of the nearest window. The top floors were starting to collapse and he could see what was going to happen next, so he flew back in to grab Nat. He did it just in time for the building to be demolished right before his eyes. Nat looked around.  "What's that?" she pointed. 

Light reflected off the thing she pointed at, but they couldn't figure out what it was. Tony started to fly towards it and placed Nat on the ground. Together they went to investigate. Thats when something wrapped around Tony's armour and stopped him moving. But there was nothing there. 

The release on his armour got triggered and he fell out of his suit. Whatever had him, wrapped itsself around his leg and started to drag. Nat could see the lights reflection again and started to jump to dodge. She watched Tony get dragged into the sewer.

"Tony!" She called out.

Steve had just managed to get out the lift when it dropped. He let out a bit of a sigh of relief and picked up his shield. He looked to see which floor he was on. It was floor 56. He sighed and then heared a noise coming from the stair case. He went to check out and the noise. He saw Hulk falling many many floors and land on the floor. He decided to run down the stairs until he heard the building creak. 

When the building creaked the first time was when he decided he was low enough to check what was happening downstairs. Hed managed to get down around 20 flights of stairs. He looked out of the window. There was a shimmer.

"Guys? What's going on?" he asked, but got no response. The building creaked again and then it started to fall. Steve had no choice. He took a step back and jumped out of the window, landing with a thud. He let out a groan.

Thats when he felt something wrap around his leg and start to drag him.


	3. Chapter 3

Nat saw Steve land and rushed towards him. She shot at his foot, injuring it, but it got the thing off him. She helped him stand and they got away from whatever was trying to get them by jumping up onto a nearby roof top. They looked at the mess in front of them. 

"Oh God" Steve said. His face was just full of disbelief.

"Guys? Can anybody hear me?" Clint called into his com. Steve heard it.

"I'm here. I'm with Romanoff." He said.

"I need help. I have an unconcious Hulk crushing me!"

"Where are you?" Nat asked.

"We made it to the bottom floor before the building fell."

"Oh God." Nat mimicked Steve's words.

Nat checked Steve's foot. It had a burn on it which was bleeding. It looked nasty, but she had to do it. She had to get the thing off him.

"Go help Barton, I'll be okay." He said. She looked wary but she had to go help her friend. Afterall, he had a Hulk on top of him as well as a building. She rushed over and started to go through the rubble.

The news teams had started to arrive, which made her finding her friend really difficult. They stopped her digging to ask her questions.

* * *

Clint opened his eyes. Everything was dark. His vision was burred. He shook his head to try and come to his senses only to feel a lot of pain. He let out a groan as he realised what had happened.

"Hulk get off me!" he yelled. But he got nothing in reply. He grunted and tried to move the massive green man off him, but he couldn't.

He put his hand up to his ear. 

"Guys? Can anybody hear me?" He asked into the com. He let out a bit of a whimper as he tried to move the Hulk off him. When he got the reply he was over the moon but no one came to help him.

Then he felt a weight be taken off him as the Hulk was up in the air. He looked confused until the thing that was holding the Hulk up grabbed his leg and started to drag him away. 

"Guys!" he yelled into the com and then his com went dead.

* * *

Tony looked around. Whatever had him had released his leg. He rubbed his hip. Getting dragged into a gutter was not comfortable. He looked around. There was nothing. Well there was nothing until a loud splash happened and a Hulk got thrown into the sewage. It shrank down to size and became Banner and then a Clint landed on top of him. Tony rushed over and helped them out. They were stuck down there. The only light they had was the faint glow from Tony's arc reactor. 

A grumble came from Bruce as he opened his eyes.

"What? What happened?" He asked. He looked around, though he couldn't really see anything. The light was too dark, then out the corner of his eye he saw a light. Something was swimming in the water towards them and it didn't look friendly.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony grabbed Bruce and the three men all started to run, but there was no where they could really get to. Their was grate at the end of the corridor which was locked shut. No where to go at all.

The thing stood up. It had long black hair and looked like a woman, though it probably wasn't.

"Which one of you is the leader?" It asked with a bit of a hiss. Instantly both Bruce and Clint pointed at Tony. Tony looked at them at them with a feeling of betrayal.

"I guess... I'm the leader then?" Tony sighed. The creature came closer to him. So close that he could feel her breath on his face. It put its hand on his face and turned it to look at him properly, as if inspecting him.

"You will do." it said. 

It sniffed him and then what seemed to be a tongue forced its way into Tony's mouth. Clint started to laugh a little.

"Tony is getting French kissed by some kind of lizard thing" he was laughing. Bruce nervously laughed too, but Tony didn't seem happy. His eyes had widened when its tongue went it, but it shut as it was forcing its way down his throat, almost suffocating him.

It pulled it's tongue out of his mouth. Tony took in a deep breath. 

"Yes you'll do" it smiled. "Though your friends are nice too."

It slithered over to Clint and Bruce, wrapping it's tail around them.

"What are you too?" It asked. It looked as though it was scanning them. "A scientist and an archer. Man from the metal suit, your team is incredible. I would love to taste them." It put them down.

"Please don't." Tony said. He looked at Clint and Bruce. Bruce's eyes looked sad. He was blaming himself for this, but this really wasn't his fault. Well, him pointing at Tony to say he was the leader was his fault. He could have pointed at Clint, but he never.

* * *

"Where are they?" Steve asked as Romanoff returned. She looked at him and sighed. She was going to shake her head but thats like saying they are dead.

"When I was finally able to remove the rubble, there was no Hulk or Clint. It was like they weren't even there to begin with. So that means-"

"Our invisible friend got them" Steve said. She nodded. They sighed. Nat crouched down to Steve and inspected his leg.

"It's stopped bleeding. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Super soldier" He laughed. She even let off a bit of a giggle before helping him up. His serum and quicker healing had kicked in so he was around 90% alright now. He could walk, it was with a bit of a limp, but it was still a walk. 

They made their way over to the sewer where Nat had watched Tony get dragged down into.

"I think they are in here" She said. The lid was back on it, but luckily there was a Captain America to lift it off. But when he did there was two glowing green eyes staring at him. They turned red when the creature realised who it was.

Green and blue slimy tentacles shot up towards them and then that sewer lid got pressed back down into the hole quickly. Steve put his weight down onto it so the monster couldn't lift it up.

"Do you think that's what destroyed the tower?" Steve asked.

"If they are down there with that..." Nat's mind began to wander and Steve looked down as the lid stopped moving from under him.

"Perhaps it stopped trying." He said with hope.

"Or perhaps it went to find another sewer cap." Was Nat's response. "Come on, we should go." She took his hand to help him up and then they ran, but where they were running too was another story.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony watched as the tentacles rose up. He bit his lip and looked at it. It seemed preoccupied with attacking whatever was up above them, which he assumed was Steve. Then it slithered off down the gutter. Tony took a step forwards.

"Come on" he whispered and went towards the ladders up. He started to climb but there was some kind of gunk on it now. He couldn't open it. "Bruce. Do you think you could Hulk out and get us out of here?"

Bruce tried, but Hulk refused to come out. Clint looked at him.

"Why aren't you greening up. Dude!" He said. Clint wanted out, that was clear. It stunk down there and was wet and they were under threat of that creature. 

The creature slithered back looking annoyed and then caught Tony up the ladders.

"It's trying to escape!" It squawked. The creature launched itself at Tony, making Tony have to jump down from the top of the ladders very quicky. He fell straight into the sewage and so, luckily, wasn't injured. However, he did now have a look of disgust on his face. 

It went over to him and started to laugh.

"Covered in goop," it smiled. "Follow. Everyone follow." It started to slither away. "Follow" it said as it stopped. It realised no one had moved. Tony sat up and then stood.

"Come on guys, I think it's best we do as it asks." He said and started to walk. The two other men followed but only because they saw what happened when it launched itself at Tony.

* * *

Steve looked back at the manhole. He felt really weary about leaving his team down there alone, unprotected, with no weapons. Clints bow and quiver had been found in the rubble of the tower; Tony's armour was stoop up, open, by the man hole; and the last they had heard of Hulk, he was unconscious. Unprotected, alone, with no weapons. It made Steve feel uneasy.

"Where are we going?" He asked Nat, who was leading him somewhere, but not saying where they were going.

"Shield." She said, but Steve didn't recognise the location they were heading too. He gathered Shield was still keeping secrets from him. He hated how he was not trusted there, after everything he'd done for them.

"Are shield going to be able to help?" He asked. Natasha didn't respond. "Romanoff?" He asked again.

"I don't know. We don't know what we're up against. Stop asking questions, Rogers, I'm as worried about them as you are."

That shut Steve up. If he had to trust any shield agent it was Natasha. But only because he'd spent such a long time working along side her, and she had chosen to move in to the tower. She had become part of the Avengers family. He followed her to what seemed to be an abandoned factory, and then she walked inside. He thought about it, and assumed there would be a secret elevator or door or something in it, which led to a shield base. And he was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint followed Tony, but he kept his distance. The guy absolutely stunk. He was plugging his nose the entire way there. The place they arrived at was not something they expected. After walking for 3 miles through the sewers they arrived to something which was under water. It was a glass dome to keep the water out and had oxygen tanks all over the place. There was a white building in it and it was spotless. A small, controlled stream ran in front of them with no bridge across. 

"Come" the creature said. It went into the water, stayed there for a few seconds then put its head under and came out on the other side. It was a way of cleaning off before entering the white building.

Tony was the first to enter the water because he was the most covered. He stayed in the water a while, then put head under. He wasn't 100% clean when he got out, but he was good enough for the creature to be satisfied. Clint just walked through the water and the creature pushed him backwards back into the water.

"Wash" it said harshly. Clint had no choice but to clean himself up.

* * *

Steve made his way into the base. Nat was already calling through to Fury, who was busy. But he had heard what had happened on the news. Fury did care about the Avengers afterall, even if the only one he had actually told this was Tony. 

"The only thing we have on the system is a creature called the Jagkar" He said. "They are creatures which alter their looks but basically their original form is a huge green and blue tentacle monster. Looks kind of like a squid. They can turn invisible, which is what you saw. And can look like a woman with a tail. They hang out in sewers and swamps and places like that. They are increidbly strong, but if you had a Hulk, then he would probably beat it. Whatever you do, don't let it have what it wants. That will only make it stronger."

"What is it that it wants?" Steve asks. 

"You had to ask." Romanoff rolled her eyes.

"Well, if I don't know, then I don't know what im trying to stop it from getting." Steve told her. He was right, and she had to admit that.

"Sex. The Jagkar want sex. Gender does not matter, it just wants to get its tentacles up inside a human and lay its eggs. Once its eggs are laid, it'll get into a sort territorial mode and look after the host." Fury said. "It's how they breed."

"It took the guys" Nat said. "We have to stop it before it breeds with one of them."

"Who is most likely to have sex with a squid like creature out of them three?" Steve asked. Both he and Nat thought for a while. The answer was obvious.

"Tony." They both said in sync.


	7. Chapter 7

They were led into rooms which had ensuit bathrooms. This place where the tentacle monster lived was extremely civilised. There was only 1 creature though, so why it needed a place like this alluded the three men that were currently accompanying it. The mosnter led each guy to a seperate room and told them all to go shower. Clint, however, didn't trust the place. Bruce went to shower because he felt awkward and Tony had to shower because no matter how good that river was, he stunk massively and it was burning his nostrils.

The shower head had great pressure and the warm water felt nice against Tony's skin. He had closed his eyes to relax when the bathroom door opened. 

Tony's hand reached out of the shower to feel for a towel, but he couldn't find it, so he grabbed the shower curtain and used that to cover his dignity. The creature was looking right at him.

"Hello, mr leader." It said. Tony looked at it.

"Now isn't really a good time." He said. The creature had the look of a woman right now, and it wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Oh? When is a good time? You look handsome, by the way."  He wrapped the shower curtain around him tighter.

"Maybe when I'm done in the shower." He said.

"But when you're done in the shower, we can't have sex," one of the creatures tentacles started to come out. 

"I don't want to have sex." The creature looked sad at this.

"Oh." It made another tentacle come out, "why not?"

"I just don't feel like it." More tentacles were coming out. 

"Okay... I'll go see one of your friends instead then. I bet they taste better than you anyway." It started to go away. Tony thought for a while. This creature was a monster and had tentacles. Now, he'd seen enough hentai to know that tentacles + humans do not mix very well. He didn't want to be the reason for his  **family** getting tentacled.

"Wait..." he said. The creature did. "I'll do it. But not in here."

* * *

"So these creatures want sex, right?" Nat said to Steve, who seemed really uncomfortable with the whole ordeal. "So that means its going to lay eggs in Tony." Steve's face grimaced. 

"Didn't want to think about that."

"Oh there's one more thing." Fury said through the communicators, "it needs its victim to feel like theres no other choice and it needs to be consentual. The Jagkar may even make the 'ceremony' public" He explained. That made Steve grimace even more. 

"So it'll have sex with one of them in public." Nat said.

"Nothing Tony hasn't done a thousand times already." Steve said. Given that he was feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation, that comment was asking for more comments which will make him feel more uncomfortable. 

"He's never had a tentacle monster in him though. I'm pretty sure that man has taken 2 or 3 dicks in him at once but not a whole bunch of tentacles." Said Romanoff. And there was the comment that Steve didn't wanna hear.

"Well, we have to stop that happening." Steve said. They suited up with whatever weapons they could find around. They had never fought a member of the Jagkar before, so they didn't know what to expect.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony followed the creature. It knew what it wanted. It had made an alarm and summoned Bruce and Clint. When they were there the creature circled them. It was becoming intimidating.

"You are both my prisoners. Toys for my children. Your leader is my toy." It's tentacles rubbed their cheeks. Clint moved his face away but then nearly fell over. He couldn't move his feet. Bruce gave Tony a look of sympathy.

"Keep off them." Tony said. His voice blunt. He looked angry. Even Tony Stark knows better than to have sex with a monster. But if he didn't, he believed that the monster would force it onto the other two. He didn't want the other two hurt. That would be his fault.

The creature stood in front of Tony, who had gotten dressed before following it.

"My name is Pax" It said, Tony nodded in response.

"Tony..." he said back. 

"Now I know my toys name, we shall begin." Pax's tentacles grabbed Tony tightly.

* * *

They ran. Oh how they ran. They needed to be there quickly. They had to stop Tony. For all they knew, it could have been Clint they had to stop, but they were 90% sure it would be Tony.

Steve lifted the lid which covered the sewer and Nat jumped down. He followed after her. They made a bit of a splash but the Jagkar weren't around to hear it. They didn't want to split up, but there was two directions to go. Nat went left and Steve went right. They were connected by coms. They weren't going to lose them like the others did. 

* * *

Nat walked for what seemed to be an hour, but was actually more like 5 minutes. Everything was the same. Rusting walls, disgusting water. The water was black and felt lumpy in places. At the end of her direction there was a door. It was locked and rusted over, but that just made Nat want to open it.

"I found something." She said into her com. 

"What is it?" Steve said back.

"A door. I'm going to open it." She shot at the door's hinges then grabbed it and pulled it off the wall. She walked through. 

There was more water inside the door, but it was clean. It looked like it was being filtered.  She looked around. Everything was black for a while and then she slipped. Natasha fell through a hole and landed with a splash in a river. It was a river under water.  She swam along it, and was able to see the magnificent white building. 

* * *

Steve had walked right. His road was longer than Nats. He too had rusted walls and disgusting water, but when Nat commed through his area had changed. He looked around at his new surroundings. The walls were now a grey and were getting lighter. The floor was still digusting though. 

A light was at the end of the tunnel. It reminded Steve of when people are dying and they go towards the light at the end of the tunnel. For a moment he thought he was dying, but he wasn't. He walked towards the light and came out onto stone floor with a river in front of him and the white building. He looked around.

There was a total of 8 enterances and exits for this place. He saw Romanoff in the river ahead of him. She went up to him and smiled.

"Guess we found where we have to be." She said. 

"I guess so."


	9. Chapter 9

The tentacle tore Tony's clothes from him and forced him to his knees. 

"You will call me Master. And only Master. You got it?" Pax said. Bruce and Clint closed their eyes as they realised what was about to happen. Tony looked over at them. He was doing this for them.

"Yes, I understand master." Saying master hurt his soul. He was dominant...most of the time. It was rare he was a submissive person. Though, even when he was being submissive he never used the word master. He hated it. Pax shifted his body from a woman's to a mans. His eyes gleamed down at the billionaire who wasn't looking at him.

Pax grabbed Tony's hair and forced him to look up at him. His tentacle rubbed against his face and then slid around his neck, choking him slightly. More tentacles wrapped themselves around Tony's various body parts. He was completely at Pax's mercy now. 

Tony looked him up and down. All there was, was a load of tentacles. Tentacles slivered over Tony's body, rubbing on each sensitive part of it. Three over his penis and balls. Some little ones wriggling over his nipples. They were rubbing his legs, and stomach. His face had turned red. As much as he hated this, it felt good. He grew hard really quickly. He had never had every sensitive part of him touched at the same time before.

Pax let out a bit of a roar. Suckers came out of his tentacles and were doing what they did best. Tony looked over to his team mates. He felt so wrong but it felt so nice. A tentacle entered his mouth and almost choked him. He was completely Pax's bitch right now.

* * *

Natasha rushed into the building. It was a large place but luckily she didn't have to look very far before she found the scene. Her face twisted in horror and she put her hand over her mouth. She felt sick. 

"It's too late" she said to Steve through the com.

"What do you mean?" he'd gone round the back to try and find Tony.

"The tentacles..." She took steps forward before she couldn't move any more. Pax had noticed her.

Steve rushed around from the back of the building and came in the front entrance also. His reaction was the same, if not worse than Nat's. He went next to her and then couldn't move. His feet was stuck. They were stood behind Clint and Bruce, who turned their head to look at Nat and Steve.

"Nat" Clint said. Nat couldn't answer, she was more focused on what was happening to Tony right now.


	10. Chapter 10

It begun. Tony closed his eyes, feeling overwhelmed. He wanted it to stop. He felt wrong. Pax's tentacles rubbed at his ass, begging for entrance. There was tentacles sucking on his nipples. There was now a large tentacle sucking on his member. And several tentacles rubbing against his chest and stomach. Some were choking him. He had a few in his mouth now. He closed his eyes and whined. How uncomfortable he was, was showing in his face and it concerned all his friends watching. 

Tony teared up, hating every second of it. 

 _'It's so they don't have to do it'_ He thought, trying to make it more bearable. He was enjoying it at first, now he was hating it. 

A tentacle penetrated his ass and wriggled around inside of him. Then another joined and then another. He had tentacles in him. They started to move in and out while still wriggling. His body couldn't take it. He came into the 'mouth' of the tentacle sucking him off. 

The tentacles in his ass stopped moving and then started to get bigger. Some kind of fluid pumped through them, filling Tony up. His stomach got larger and larger as he was filled and then they stopped. They moved out of the way. The tentacle in his mouth released liquid, which he could assume was cum, into his mouth and pulled out. They all pulled out. Then they started to squeeze his stomach.

Tony let out a cry as all the liquid in his ass erupted out. Along with it came a load of poo. Pax had forced an enema on Tony and it wasn't a pretty sight. He cried out as it happened. 

"Are you ready to have sex?" Pax asked.

Tony was panting. 

"Y-You mean... That wasn't it?" He asked. His cheeks were stained with tears. Pax smirked and then it became clear he had a huge penis. Tony had only just noticed that. It entered into Tony's ass, tearing him a little from the size. Tony cried out in pain.

But Pax didn't understand pain, and he started to thrust.

After a long while, Pax 'came'. His cum was just eggs. He had filled Tony up with eggs. He pulled out and then Natasha started to shoot at him. Everyone could move again. 

Steve ran up to Tony, who was lying on the floor in tears now. The others started to run up to Pax and started to attack him.

They had their weapons now, thanks to Steve and Nat, and so they were in for an even match. But Steve wasn't fighting. He scooped Tony up in his arms and pulled him to his chest, stroking his hair. He just wanted to comfort the man now.


	11. Chapter 11

Romanoff was shooting at Pax, who did a squeal like scream and shook his tentacles wildly. He started to charge towards her, teeth growing in his mouth. Each one as sharp as fangs. It looked like he had a sharks mouth now. 

Nat didn't flinch at this. She carried on shooting, but the others did. Clint lowered his bow for a second and that gave Pax the opportunity to get it off him.

A tentacle grabbed onto Clint's leg. Letting out a scream, Clint was pulled off the floor by his ankle and then slammed down onto the floor. He got thrown across the room and he laid there for a few seconds while he got his breath back.

Bruce looked over at Clint. He grabbed a gun and started shooting at Pax, letting out a roar. The Hulk didn't want to make an appearance. It was like he knew that  _that_  was a bad idea in a place like this.

Most of the bullets were being blocked by tentacles. Well, they were blocking Pax but as each tentacle got shot, it exploded and grew back.

Natasha quickly realised and picked up a gun. She shot at it rapidly, tentacles flying everywhere. Pax got angry and charged towards her. He started to snap his jaw like he was a shark and then he caught her, taking a chunk out of her shoulder. She let out a scream.

That gave Bruce chance to shoot at him, but Pax just whacked him away. Clint got back in the game and grabbed his bow. He lifted it up and shot an arrow. It went through 5 tentacles and then jabbed into Pax.

Pax was now bleeding, and Clint took advantage of it- shooting more arrows at him quickly. Each one going through tentacles and landing exactly where he wanted them to hit.

* * *

Steve watched his comrades fight, but he didn't do anything to help. He couldn't. Tony was curling up around him. He squirmed around in pain. His ass was bleeding. His soul was damaged. Steve couldn't help but feel bad for him. Tony's hands clung onto Steve's shirt, making the soldier worry a bit. 

"Guys, I am going to have to get Tony out of here" Steve said. His team acknowledged it, but couldn't really respond because of the fight. 

He picked him up and rushed out, getting Tony safe. He got through to shield, who had got a van ready to collect them. Steve got into it and laid Tony down in it.


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha couldn't fight any more. She was loosing a lot of blood. She put her hand over her injury and then struggled to her feet. Tearing her shirt, she put it over her shoulder and looked at everyone. Even though she was in a  _very_ bad shape, she continued to fight.

Once again, she picked up a gun and started to shoot. Bruce was also still in the fight. He got up and started to shoot, until green started to show.

Clint was the one who noticed the green showing up on Bruce. He rushed towards Nat and grabbed her, running as quick as he could out of the building.

The Hulk showed himself, clothing tearing as the man went from a small, normal sized man to an over sized, muscular, green guy. Hulk let out the loudest roar possible and punched the ground before running over to Pax.

As much as Pax tried to block the Hulk's attacks, his strong punches came through and then Pax went flying into the wall. When he fell out there was a hole in it. He looked between the Hulk and the hole in the wall and hissed. 

"You ruined my wall!" He charged at Hulk. He made a fist out of tentacles and punched at Hulk. Hulk's fist and Pax's fist joined together, making a blast. The blast knocked both beings back and shattered all the windows on this floor of the building. Pax looked around. He hissed and got ready to fight again, but Hulk's fist was straight in his face.

He punched again, and again, and again, until Pax wasn't conscious any more, and then he kept punching.

Hulk dragged Pax's body out of the building and chuckled.

"Hm. Stupid tentacle thing!" he said and took Pax to where everyone was meeting shield.

* * *

They got everyone back quickly. Pax was taken into custody of shield and was going to be experimented on. They did not need to worry about him any more.

The tower was still destroyed, so they went to the compound. 

Nat was quickly rushed to the medical room, as was Tony. Tony was whimpering and crying. Natasha just sat suffering in silence. She always suffered in silence. 

The doctor went to Natasha first, since she was bleeding out badly. She got the help she needed and was put onto bed rest until she felt better. Naturally, she wasn't going to stay in bed.

Tony was still crying. He couldn't sit still long enough for the doctor to check his pulse or anything like that. Given what happened, the doctor needed to give him an ultrasound. Steve was in the doorway watching. He felt the need to make sure Tony was alright. He felt like this was some how his fault. Like, if he had got there sooner, Tony wouldn't be in this position right now.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days were hell for Tony. He grunted and groaned every time he did an activity which involved more movement than getting up out of a chair. His stomach was doing flips and it felt like something was moving in him constantly. Of course, there was something moving in him. He had eggs in him. Eggs that, at any moment, could hatch. He was terrified and would barely speak to anyone. 

* * *

"How bad is it?" Natasha asked. She was still laid in bed, her shoulder was recovering well.

"Bad." Steve said. He sighed. "Fury said we need to get the eggs out of Tony before they hatch. I've tried to convince him to go through the surgery but he snaps every time I tell him."

"Well, he's technically pregnant right now. You're telling a mother to abort her child." Nat was understanding Tony's side in this situation.

"But if he doesn't get rid of them, then he'll die. And we'll have how ever many of them creatures to have to deal with."

"And they will be babies..." Nat said. She was supposed to stay in bed rest, but she began to move.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked, he didn't want to push her back down to make sure she stayed put. Natasha would probably beat the crap out of him, even in her injured state.

"I'm going to go and try to convince him. Woman to... pregnant man" She said and got up. She headed towards Tony's lab to talk to him.

* * *

Tony was sat at his desk, scuffing down a 14 inch cheese pizza and drinking a milkshake. Natasha looked at him and couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. He looked unwell, but he also kind of looked happy. And if he agreed to getting rid of the eggs, then he wouldn't be happy any more. 

She sat next to him and closed her eyes. Her shoulder was hurting because her arms were (uncontrollably) swinging as she walked. Natasha put her hand on her shoulder and looked at Tony.

"Hey there, Tones" She said. Tony looked at her with some cheese hanging out of his mouth. He looked adorable and Natasha giggled a little.

"Hey. How's your shoulder?" He asked. 

"Well you know. Bitten." She laughed. "Look I need to talk to you about-"

"Can I see your shoulder?" he asked. He wasn't going to give her chance to talk about the eggs. He'd already been asked to get rid of them by Steve, by Fury, by Clint, by Bruce, by Thor (because he came back to Earth). He wasn't ready to hear it from Natasha because she was probably the only one who could convince him to get rid of them, and he knew that. 

She showed him her shoulder briefly.

"Tony. I need to talk to you." She said. 


	14. Chapter 14

Tony looked at Natasha. He knew what she wanted to say, but he didn't want to listen to another person preach about how he should get rid of the eggs. The truth is, he knew he had to, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The thought made him feel like crying.

"Natasha." He whispered. He put his hand over his stomach.

"No, Tony, you need to listen. These eggs, they are going to-"

"Natasha!" He shouted. She jumped. He had his hand over his stomach. He felt sick. She looked at his stomach and then called for Bruce to come quickly. His stomach was moving, meaning the eggs had started to move.

Bruce rushed as quickly as he could, but Natasha started to get a bit panicky. She laid Tony on the table and started the procedure herself. 

"I'm sorry, Tony. There's no time for anaesthetic." She grabbed a scalpel - lucky it was there right?- and cut Tony opened. He let out a scream in pain, but that didn't stop Natasha from doing this.

Inside Tony was 15 eggs. Each one looking like a ping pong ball and moving around. They were starting to hatch. Natasha was not scared to do what she had to do. She put her hand into Tony and grabbed the eggs.

Tony looked at them through teary eyes. He gasped as Natasha crushed them in her hands.

"No!" He called out.

"Tony. They are-"

"My children."

"Monsters." She said. "They are baby monsters."

Tony cried as she continued. Bruce came in at that point. He was panting as he had ran from the other side of the compound. It was a large compound. He looked at them.

"Oh that's cold." He whispered. He walked over to them, "Are they all out?" Natasha nodded and Bruce started to stitch him up. Natasha cleaned her hands off as she had successfully murderered all the eggs. Tony was crying his eyes out. Bruce felt bad. He wrapped his arms around Tony.

"Its okay, Tony. Its over. They are gone." He said. Tony pushed Bruce away. 

"Get off me. You helped her murder my children!" He said and stood up. He was hurting as he made his way out of the lab. He ran to the only place he could think of that was safe, and that was to Steve's room.

Steve looked at him as Tony charged straight into his stomach and wrapped his arms around him. He wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair with the other.

"Its ok." He said, trying to comfort him.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony didn't recover quickly from what happened. The next few weeks were full of flashbacks and night terrors. His flashbacks turned into hullucinations and he would feel Pax on him. The Avengers all wanted him to be okay, but none more than Steve. Steve's golden heart kept an eye on Tony. He let him share a bed with him so he could sleep. At first it didn't work, but the more Steve comforted the man, the more comfortable Tony started to feel around him.

The billionaire made his way to the kitchen one morning. It was the first time he'd been in there since it all happened and Romanoff was in there with her breakfast. She looked at him.

"Glad to see you up." She said. She did feel a bit of guilt about what she had done, but she stuck by her desicion. The eggs needed to be destroyed. Tony opened the fridge and looked at the eggs they had in there.

"Why is one of the eggs round?" He pulled out the carten of eggs. Inside the pack of 6 laid one ping pong ball shaped egg. He frowned and picked it up.

"We were trying to perserve it. By orders of Shield." Natasha answered. So this was a Jagkar egg. Tony held it in his hand.

"This is one of my eggs." He said and Natasha nodded.

"It wasn't hatching at the time. We put it in the fridge to stop it from hatching. Aparently they don't like the cold that much."

"Why didn't you just stick it in the freezer?"

"That would have killed it."

"So its alive?" He was holding the egg carefully in his hand. Tony looked at her and then ran. He held the egg close to him. His child. One of them were alive. He would have gotten away with it, had he not bumped into Steve. Steve looked at him.

"Hey, what have you got there?" He asked. Tony trusted Steve. He showed him. Tony's face lit up. His eyes were sparkling and he had a smile that ranged from ear to ear. He looked like an innocent child. "Is that one of....?" Steve's question trailed off when he saw Romanoff come out of the kitchen going after Tony.

Steve's reaction was to look after Tony. This egg meant a lot to the man and so Steve was not going to let it be taken away from him.

"It'll be a monster when it's hatched, Stark." Natasha said.

"I'll teach it to be good. It could be an Avenger" Tony said, with a whimper. Steve looked between them.

"And if it becomes a monster?" She asked, "It's better we just keep it under lock and key for now. Make sure it doesn't hatch. Then there won't be any chance it'll turn into that disgusting creature."

"It isn't a disgusting creature, its my child!" Tony cried out to stop her. He put his head into Steve's back and hid the egg behind him too.

"It'll be a monster."

"If it becomes a monster, then we will deal with it then" Steve said, backing up Tony. Tony had lost so much recently, Steve wasn't going to let him go through any more pain.


	16. Chapter 16

While looking after the egg, Tony had become childlike. Steve figured it was just his way of dealing with everything. While Tony was acting like a child, he wasn't thinking about what happened to him in the white mansion or what happened when the eggs were destroyed. Plus, he found his childish mannerisms to be adorable.

The egg was in an incubator. Tony watched it a lot. He watched it when he was eating (which wasn't as often as before, but Steve made sure to get at least one meal into him a day). He watched it while he was working, which was just him tinkering. The only time he didn't watch it was when he was asleep (or in the bathroom using the facilities). 

And, after about a week of watching, the egg started to move. 

Tony got excited and went to find Steve. He dragged him by his arm into his lab and they watched the little egg hatch.

A head came out first. It looked like a babies head, only much smaller. Then its little arms came out. It pulled itself out of the ping pong ball egg and laid on the bottom of the incubator. The creature looked like a mermaid, only with a tentacle instead of a tail. It was adorable. Steve found it amusing how so much creature could fit in a tiny egg, because to be honest it was pretty long. It filled the incubator.

Tony looked happy. This was his child. After a few days more, it had grown too big for the incubator. The warmth had allowed it to grow. And now, it was also starting to look a bit like Tony. It had grown legs. In all honesty, it now looked like a child with a tentical tail. Tony loved it either way. To him, this was his little man. His child.

He even named it. He called ~~it~~  him Patrick. 

Romanoff got nervous when Patrick was born. She was even more nervous when he grew legs and started to run around the compound like an actual child, but Tony reassured her that it was okay. He knew Patrick couldn't do any harm. He watched as the young  ~~creature~~  boy tried to catch a butterfly, and as he did, he started to cry as he had hurt it. Tony, of course had cheered him up. He let him know that it was just an accident and that it went to a better place when it died. 

By this point, Tony had pretty much forgotten the horrors of Pax. Patrick was the same spiecies as him, but Patrick was far more human than Jagkar. Well he was, until something happened.


	17. Chapter 17

Patrick looked around for his dad. He let out a cry. His arms were gone. Well, they weren't, but they weren't arms anymore. Steve was the one who ran out to check on him, because Tony was busy. He looked at Patrick.

"It's okay, calm down." He said. Patrick looked at Steve.

"What's happening?" he asked, scared. Steve walked over closer. "No. Don't touch me."  The tentacles were moving around on their own. 

"You can control it, Patrick. They are part of you, you're not part of them." Steve said, trying to calm him down. The tentacles wrapped around Steve's waist and lifted him in the air. Patrick's eyes were turning red. 

Steve tried to get through to Tony, who could hear the screaming from Patrick anyway. He ran out to him.

"Patrick, put him down." Tony said firmly. Patrick responded to that by throwing Steve at Tony angrily. Steve went flying and hit Tony. It was like Patrick had just played bowling with Steve as the ball and Tony as a bowling pin. The men hit the ground hard. Tony harder than Steve, due to Steve's fall being cushioned. Tony had actually hit his head.

"Daddy?" Patrick said. He put the tentacles away and started to cry. He ran over to them. Steve got up. 

"Tony, you're bleeding." Steve said.

"Yeah. I can feel that." Tony spoke. He put his hand over his head and sat up. "I think you need to get us a doctor." Tony said. Patrick wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." He cried out. "Daddy, please don't die." Tony didn't really have chance to freak out about his head injury because his child was freaking out. His child had caused this. 

Steve rushed inside and got Natasha to call for a doctor, he dragged Bruce outside to check Tony over briefly. 

Bruce sat in front of the genius and covered one of his eyes. 

"Tony, how many fingers am I holding up?" He asked. He had up 2 fingers. Tony, however, was seeing double.

"Two." He said. Bruce covered his other eye and asked the same thing, this time holding up 4 fingers. "Four." 

Bruce held up a finger. 

"Try and touch it with your finger" He said. Tony lifted his arm and reached out. He completely missed about 4 times before he managed to put his finger on Bruces. Only it wasn't his finger tip, it was more the middle of his finger.

Patrick looked at what was happening with a mixture of guilt and curioistity.

"You have a concussion." He said. "Ill tell the doctor when he gets here." Tony nodded. He felt sick and dizzy.

"I feel really tired." He said.

"Don't go to sleep." Steve said. "We need you awake." He took Tony's hand and kissed his cheek. "It's going to be alright." Steve said to Patrick with a smile. Patrick nodded and hugged Steve.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control them." He said sheepishly. He buried his head into Steve.


	18. Chapter 18

Tony got treated, but Patrick just felt guilty. He was currently hating on himself. He hated what he was and what he had just done.

"I'm a monster" he said to Steve. Steve shook his head.

"No. You're.... Mother? was a monster. You aren't you are whatever you want to be" He said and took his hand. 

"But I just hurt Daddy." Steve sighed and picked the young boy up.

"It happens okay. Tony has been through a lot. He's strong, he can handle a bit of a headache." Patrick burried his head into Steve's neck.

"I love you, Daddy" he said to Steve. Steve's jaw opened slightly and he froze. He wasn't Patrick's daddy, Tony was. He couldn't take that away from Tony.

"I'm not your Dad, Patrick." He said. Patrick looked at him. 

"You are. You and daddy are my daddys." He meant him and Tony. Steve smiled softly, a light blush crossing his cheeks.

"Patrick. Me and Tony aren't together." Patrick now looked confused. His little brown eyebrows were furrowed.

"But... That doesn't mean you're not my daddy. You and daddy helped me grow up. So you and daddy are my daddys" Steve tried to make sense of this. So, because he helped Tony raise Patrick, Patrick now thought that he was his daddy.

"No." He said. "I'm uncle Steve." He said. Patrick teared up.

"No. You're daddy." He said. He got out of Steve's grip and ran out of the room crying. Steve followed him but then decided to leave him alone because he had ran into Natasha. Nat could look after him. Instead, Steve went to check on Tony.

Tony was laid in the medical room. Staples in his head and a bandage wrapped around it. He was staring at the cieling until he heard the medical room door open. Then his eyes shot to it. Steve walked over to the man and smiled.

"Hey. How you doing?" The solider asked as he sat down next to the billionaire.

"Well, you know. Head ache." Tony laughed a little.

Natasha had Patrick wrapped around her. She sat with him and watched cartoons and funny videos with him for a while, until Steve walked into the room. He had a red mark on his neck.

Nat could guess how he got that mark, but no one else was in the room where it happened, so she could only guess.

"Patrick. I'm sorry. Of course I am your daddy and not just your uncle." He kissed his head. Patrick nodded, accepting his apology. "So what have you been up to with Aunt Nat?" He asked.

"We watched a cartoon about a talking pig. Then one about a sponge called bob."

"Pepper Pig and Spongebob" Nat clarified for Steve.

"Do you wanna go see Daddy?" Steve asked. Patrick jumped up.

"Yes please!" His eyes sparkled. He wanted to see Tony, just to apologise a million times and to make sure he was okay. Tony, of course, was okay. But Patrick did't know that yet. He didn't fully understand what had happened.

Patrick walked nervously into the medical room. When he saw Tony he ran to him and hugged him. He hugged tight. His head buried into his chest and he cried. 

"Daddy. Daddy you're alive!" Tony smiled at him.

"Of course I am alive." He chuckled. "It was only a small bump on the head."

"Can you leave this room?"

"Yes of course."

"Okay. I made you a present." he squealed and dragged Tony out of the room. He had put some pipe cleaners and googly eyes onto a toilet roll tube. He smiled happily at his dad. "Do you like it?"


	19. Chapter 19

Tony smiled happily as he saw the little arts and crafts that his son had made. He picked it up and one of the eyes fell off, making Patrick gasp and quickly glue it back on.

"I love it. I wanna call it... What should I call it Patrick?" He asked with a smile. The small boy scrunched his face up and then energetically said:

"BING!" He laughed.

"I love it!" He hugged him. Tony displayed the tube on the mantal piece to show it off for everyone to see.

* * *

Steve looked around in his room. He had lost his wallet. Panic struck the males face as he couldn't find it.

"You okay their soldier?" Natasha asked. She was watching him get stuck under the bed.

"Im ok. I just... I cant find my wallet. I wanted to take Tony out and treat him" 

"Wow... So you two are like... A couple now?" Steve bumped his head on the bed as he came out.

"I-I. Yes." He was bright red.

"Well... You must be better than his last sexual partner... Well... Maybe... Well... There was a lot of tentacles in and on that man." She was trying to get her head around it.

"That's not funny." Steve said.

"I know... Sorry. Did we actually kill that creature Steve? It makes me worry." Nat sat down on the bed and just pulled out his wallet from his bed. 

"Thank you." He said as he took it. "But I am worried about that too."

"Fury says that if...he? Isn't dead, then they will come after Tony and Patrick." Natasha rubbed her hands together. Steve looked at her.

"That worries me." He closed his eyes. He sat on the bed with her. "That really worries me."

* * *

Tony picked Patrick up and carried him to his bedroom. 

"Sleep. Its bed time baby boy."

"But daddy!!!" He whined. 

"No buts. It's bedtime" he tucked him into bed.

"But.. I want juice pops. And chocolate..."

"No. It's late. You'll be up all night." Tony sat down and pulled out a book "I can read to you."

He was up for that. Tony spent a few hours reading his son to sleep before there was a knock on Patrick's bedroom door.

* * *

The kitchen was mostly quiet, apart from the eating competition which Thor was having with Hulk. They were seeing who could eat the most food in 10 minutes, when Hulk suddenly stopped and sniffed up.

"Ahaha! You have forfeitted the battle!" Thor yelled triumphantly.

"Something is off!" Hulk stood up and looked through the door. "Smell fishy."

"Is that fishy as in suspicious or fishy as in like the creature? You midgardians have such funny terms." Hulk looked at Thor for a second and then ran out the room. Something was wrong and he knew it.


End file.
